Ordinary Afternoon
by Deadloss
Summary: Sabía los pensamientos que ocultaba con ese gesto, una risita que se burlaba de robar su poco y preciado tiempo de descanso. Soft Holmescest


Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC pertenece a sus productores, yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, lo hago por simple diversión. Nace de un reto propuesto por I-Am-Momo, asi que ni la idea es mia…

Advertencias: Es un Holmescest así que incesto.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes entró sin ningún tipo de prisa al edificio. Depositando el paraguas húmedo en el bastonero de la entrada y acomodando el abrigo en el perchero. Sabía que se iba a encontrar nada más entrar en su despacho del club Diógenes.

Su hermano ya estaba sentado en una de las butacas dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada. Sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados y gesto concentrado incluso sin verle de frente. Hacía años que no le veía ocupando ese asiento y si ahora se estaba apoderando del espacio solo podía significar que había venido a por algo.

Dando un largo suspiro cruzó la sala hasta su mesa, se sentó cómodamente en su silla para encarar al invitado.

Sherlock se había quitado el abrigo y la bufanda para dejarla en uno de los brazos del sillón. La camisa que llevaba se veía ligeramente arrugada en las mangas por anteriores dobles; entonces eran parches de nicotina, lo que indicaba un caso y que la prenda al menos la llevaba puesta desde el día anterior. El número de arrugas estaba por encima del codo, a medio húmero, al menos tres parches; un caso interesante. Los bajos del pantalón estaban apenas moteados por pequeñas salpicaduras de barro seco, trabajo de campo (primera persecución al sospechoso de turno, errónea). Pero sus zapatos estaban brillantes lo que indicaba que habían sido limpiados, así que se los había cambiado (John le había obligado), más no de camisa o pantalones; estimaba que unos dos días de investigaciones. Comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio bajo los ojos y estaba más pálido que de normal, empezaban a agrietársele los labios (no había comido y apenas se había hidratado), así que al menos eran tres días de caso.

-¿Té?-Preguntó nada más ocupar su asiento y pulsar el timbre silencioso. Sherlock abrió el ojo izquierdo para asentir y volver a cerrarlo, siempre tan egoísta pensó Mycroft.- ¿Es acaso alguna visita por placer? Porque dudo que vengas a pedir ayuda sobre el caso en el que llevas embarcado tres días…-

Abrió los ojos sin mover un milímetro su posición y le miró intensamente, sabía que le estaba escaneando como hacía unos momentos él había hecho. El mayor solo levantó una ceja sarcásticamente en respuesta. En ese momento uno de los mayordomos entró en la estancia; dispuso la bandeja con dos tazas, azucarero, jarra de leche caliente y platito de jaffa cakes, para luego salir sin haber pronunciado una palabra.

-Aquí tenéis parte de los documentos bibliográficos de la Royal collection que está dividida entre el Palacio de Buckingham, el castillo Windsor o Hampton Court entre otros. He mirado los index y lo más seguro es que lo que busque se halle en vuestra biblioteca privada.-Dijo súbitamente, revelando a su hermano el ansia que tenía por revisar los libros.

Con movimientos pausados Mycroft tomo la jarra de leche, se sirvió la cantidad justa. Cogió la cuchara como si fuese terriblemente delicada, revolvió el té una cantidad determinada y pausada de veces. Abrió el azucarero y se sirvió un par de dosis como si tuviese toda la vida para ello y repitió el proceso. Todo sin levantar la vista hacia su hermano, como si hubiese olvidado su presencia, cuando por fin llevó la taza a sus labios sorbió una pequeña cantidad del líquido y se dignó a mirarle. Sherlock le examinaba con molestia, acusándole de la deliberada parsimonia.

-Está bien, puedes revisar la biblioteca. Pero por supuesto, no puedes llevarte ninguno de los libros (tampoco paginas sueltas), ni fotografiarlos. Son una de las propiedades más valiosas de la corona, merecen su respeto, no se pueden dañar bajo ningún tipo de...- El hermano pequeño ya se levantaba de su sitio (sin haber probado el té, ni escuchado a su hermano mayor)- Y claro, como no me estas escuchando, yo mismo te supervisaré.-

Esto no pareció afectar al menor que se dirigió sonriente hacia la puerta. Sabía los pensamientos que ocultaba con ese gesto, una risita que se burlaba de robar su poco y preciado tiempo de descanso.

Mycroft le ignoró mientras avanzaban por los desiertos pasillos, se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta doble de roble. En el club del silenció estaba prohibido hablar (exceptuando la sala de invitados y su despacho) así que tomó el brazo de Sherlock para que dejase de examinar el portón y prestase atención a su mirada de advertencia. Pero este le restó importancia poniendo los ojos en blanco y entrando en la estancia con su porte altivo tan característico.

Mrs Filch, que se ocupaba del correcto cuidado de la colección y su perfecto uso les miró lánguidamente desde la mesa. Para luego regresar su atención a la revista de variedades con gesto cansado. Sherlock había estado en aquella sala años atrás haciendo enloquecer a la bibliotecaria al trastocar el orden establecido. Tras aquello Mycroft decidió algo que sabía con antelación, no volvería a dejar nunca más a su hermano sin su vigilancia ante volúmenes de incalculable valor. Y no porque pensase que su hermano no tenía respeto por ellos, sino porque su definición de tal difería con mucho de la acepción generalizada y correcta de la palabra.

Así es como terminó sentado en una de las butacas leyendo "Stardust: a little poetry for her magestry's dolls". Que si bien no era muy a su gusto, le permitía levantar la vista hacia la figura danzante de su hermano. Se movía de estante en estante intentando buscar el patrón por el que la bibliotecaria se había guiado para ordenar los documentos. Una vez lo encontró, pareció no gustarle. Porque una de las veces en la que las miradas de los hermanos coincidieron, Sherlock gesticuló con los labios claramente la palabra "incompetente" y Mycroft solo pudo reír ahogadamente.

Casi media hora más tarde Sherlock se sentó en la butaca de al lado derecho portando cinco volúmenes, el "Queen Mary's account book (1678-1679)" y los cuatro volúmenes de los "Farrington diaries". Abriendo el primero comenzó con la lectura en diagonal buscando lo que le interesaba.

Mycroft dio por perdida totalmente la innecesaria lectura ya que se hermano con ceño fruncido, una mala postura y demasiado inclinado hacia la izquierda, era mucho más entretenido de leer. Le gustaba mirar cuando se encontraba totalmente inmerso y concentrado. Sabia decir si estaba encontrando lo que esperaba o no por el movimiento de sus cejas o por el ritmo de su respiración.

Tres libros más tarde Mycroft había sacado en claro que Sherlock estaba encontrado lo que deseaba pero, no le gustaba. Sabía la frustración que le creaba el que un caso no terminase cumpliendo sus expectativas. Al mayor esto le producía bastante gracia y no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa pedante. Justo en ese instante el menor cerró audiblemente el libro y le lanzó una mirada furibunda (sin duda había visto la risita), como si él fuese la causa de su desanimo.

Vio que lo siguiente que iba a hacer Sherlock era gritar, chillar o en su defecto hablar en voz más alta de lo debido. Así que rápidamente, le tomó del brazo derecho, le empujó hacia sí y puso el dedo índice en vertical contra los labios de su hermano; mientras representaba apenas audiblemente la onomatopeya del silencio. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y a Mycroft cada vez le causaba más gracia la cara frustrada de Sherlock. Podía ver cada uno de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, "todo este caso ha resultado ser una miserable pérdida de tiempo" era su favorito. Entrecerró los ojos con malicia y deslizó su dedo hasta la barbilla para sujetarla. Cuando sus bocas se rozaron ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos por completo, desde los parpados entornados se vigilaron el uno al otro. Mycroft sintió labios ásperos, resecos bajo los suyos y decidió humedecerlos con su lengua, lentamente. Mientras se acercaban más el uno al otro, Sherlock fue quien profundizó el beso y el que se rindió en la lucha de miradas. Así que el mayor terminó también cerrando los ojos.

En ese preciso momento se oyó el ruido de un libro cayendo y el primer instinto de Mycroft fue mirar hacia la bibliotecaria. Pero la mujer seguía absorta en su revista y el ruido tan solo había sido uno de los libros movidos y que su hermano había tirado sin querer. Ahora le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad, diversión y una pizca incredulidad, no con frustración.

Mientras colocaban todos los volúmenes desubicados, Sherlock le miró con bastantes preguntas bailando en sus ojos y Mycroft solo pudo suspirar resignado. Hoy no iba a tener tiempo de descanso, supongo que podrían retomar el té olvidado de su despacho.

* * *

Es la primera vez que describo que dos personas se besan y elijo a estos dos (seh, me va lo complicado), esto me ha costado…¡Gracias por el fantástico reto Momo, espero lo hayas disfrutado!


End file.
